Hunting the Chupakabra
by 1987-00
Summary: So, WHO is the true prey in this deadly Wild Hunt?


"You're a beast," he told her for the millionth time.

"I know," she replied.

They both knew it. They didn't try to kid themselves. This thing, this _monstrosity_, that they shared wasn't _Science_. Wasn't anything like _Science_. Wasn't close to ever becoming _it_. To him, she was just endlessly exotic. To her, he was nothing less than an oppurtunity for a gorgeous hunt.. They both had something in common, though: they both wanted to forget. He wanted to forget his miserable existence of a routine magic life. She wanted to escape from her lonely crouched existence under snags. Even if they didn't love each other or even like each other that well, when they were together it was so much easier to pretend that life has become easier, life has become some fun...

It hadn't always been like this for them. The first time, it had been something almost like love. Cruel, cold, heartless infatuation.

_She was heading for the Room of Requirement. She needed a quiet place where she could just relax and be herself, away from her incessantly alien "friends." He was also heading to the Room of Requirement. He needed a quiet place to relax and be himself, away from the annoying nagging of his "girlfriend." _

_The first time she ever served him good._

_She would have gone to the library, but it was midnight and the library was sealed by means of the Honest Reviving Cross. He would have gone to the Astronomy Tower, but it was Wednesday and there was a class up there, so there was nothing to catch. When she reached the room she discovered he was already there, pacing in front of the wall. She reached where he was, and they stood there, glaring daggers at each other._

_"What kind of creature are you?" he asked, astonished._

_"I could ask you the same thing, Ferrett," she replied coolly. Stupid question it was, indeed. For the last few months, it seemed like they couldn't even pass each other in the corridor without fighting. And they fought about everything; from the state of his socks to the bushiness of her hair. But those attempts to attack kept failing for her._

_"I'm just a human being, taking a walk," he said smoothly. "Why don't you run away? You think, I can't draw my eyes from your ostrich legs?"_

_"Are you looking for your ideal, Ferrett?" She took a step towards him; now she was close enough to see the dazed emptyness behind his stormy grey eyes. "He's had too much cocoa," - she decided._

_"Would you like it if I did?" he asked softly. His comment caught her off guard. Before she could say anything, he opened a door that had not been there a moment before and shoved her in. He pushed her so hard that she fell to her front paws; when she sat up and got her senses back she realized that he was locking the door._

_"Hey, stud, you wanna become an insufferable know-it-all, I wonder?" she cried. She hoped her voice didn't betray the tiny twinge of the sweet hunger she felt-after all, he was a known Death Eater, slender, fit and strong. _

_He didn't answer her. Instead, he bent down and grabbed the creature's forearm, dragged her forcefully to her feet, and handily smashed her up against the nearest wall . Before she even had time to register what was happening to her, he had crushed down on her with oral analisis. _

_She kicked, screamed, and thrashed against him, but he wasn't phased at all. He didn't even try to stop her cries; she figured he must have requested that the room be soundproof. In fact, every time she thrashed or kicked or hit him, he only seemed heated in the explorator's fever more. He slipped his hands up her robes and when she pushed at his fingers to stop him, he gathered both her wrists in his hands and pushed her snapping three-fingered pincers above her head, where they wouldn't be in the way. It was vital to understand why there felt so much fur under the robes... and this resembled a tail... wait, WHAT is this?... When she finally realized that no matter what she did, he wasn't going to stop, she slumped against him, defeated. _

_By the time he was done with her, dawn was spilling through the window on the far side of the room. She watched as he left and slammed the door behind him from her spot on the floor, where she lay bruised, bloodied, and fully uncovered. _

She hated him with a passion after that. Every time she would see him and he would send a secret, obnoxious, all-knowing smirk her way, her hatred would be fueled a little more. But for some reason she knew, deep down within her, that because he had found out she was a mammal, the Hunt had been declared. That night in the Room of Requirement he had become, in his own sick, sadistic way - the Cryptoziologist... And there was nothing she could do about it. From that night on she had ceased to be just Hermione Granger. Now she was Hermione Granger, discovered by Draco Malfoy.

This is just a translator's fun. A side-effect I couldn't control. I need this to finally warm up to translate MY own fic into English. Keeping fit, you see it? And I am looking for the author of qiute a nice fanfic called "Broken". I am translating it into Russian and need her permission. But she seems to have gone completely missing from the fandom. So, if you know her - or if you recognise your text, please, contact me. There may be a surprise for you.


End file.
